


life is very beautiful

by hanorganaas



Series: the philinda coda project [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Melinda's near death experience gives her a new perspective on life and her growing relationship with Phil.





	

The ride home from Radcliffe’s was quiet. It wasn’t supposed to be surprising, but in a way it was. No it wasn’t the fact neither were talking after such an ordeal Melinda went through. That wasn’t a shock. It was expected. 

It was why. No it wasn’t the sense of awkwardness both picked up in Radcliffe’s home with his “friend” Aida nor was it the elephant in the room that Daisy was home. It was something else.

It was funny, Phil once told her one of the biggest effects of almost dying was that he got to learn to appreciate the littlest things in life. It could be something as small as the sound of crickets at nightime to the way the sky went from blue to orange and then to pink when the sun went down or even the sound of the way the sand crunched beneath his feet when he walked on the beach.

Little things that were insignificant became significant. Tonight Melinda was experiencing the same phenomenon. Phil had drove her home in Lola, that alone was an overwhelming experience. Not a single car was on the road. The wind blew through her hair leaving a pleasant sound. Not a single light obstructed the view of the shiny starry sky. 

But that didn’t leave her speechless.

It was so hard not for Melinda not to turn her head and look at Phil. Sure, she always admired him. She often caught herself staring dreamily as she did when she was a teenager, watching Harrison Ford take down stormtroopers and Nazi assholes in her favorite movies. Phil had the smile that would send warmth down Melinda’s spine upon gazing upon it. A defined and smooth jaw she would love run her fingers upon.

Tonight it was different. Something about this scene, the way the wind blew through his thin hair, the way the moon shined upon Phil making his skin almost illuminate and glow. God, it made him look more handsome than ever. It also made her realize…..how much she loved him, and she never got to tell him how she truly felt.

“You’re feeling it right?” Phil inquired, his eyes still on the road ahead of him, “the revelation that you never got to experience how beautiful the world and life is now that you almost lost this….I am just warning you it's not gonna leave for a while.” Melinda smiled and looked down. “It’s something else is it? Come on...you can tell me.”

Melinda swallowed and gathered her thoughts for a moment. But her smile still remained, she had almost died thinking she was doomed to be miserable forever. Now it was the time to push that away and think only of what’s ahead and how she could change her destiny. 

“When you died….did you think about us….maybe,” She paused and looked out into the night, “maybe continue what we had in the academy?”

Phil’s smile only became wider.

“I did,” He disclosed, “I didn’t think you were ready…..why? You are not thinking about it now.”

Melinda could now feel the heartbeat roaring in her ears. The heat of her skin turning from golden to crimson rolling up her cheeks and the back of her neck. Suddenly she wasn’t a grown middle aged woman, but a teenager, young and naive falling in love and courting for the first time. 

“What...no,” Melinda protested, it was obvious lie, “I mean you are just a friend...but if I did think about it I don’t want to force you...especially if-”

The seasoned SHIELD agent cut herself off when Phil’s hand wrapped in hers. In normal circumstances after her trauma she would have jumped. But this time it was different. This time she accepted it. Like it fit, like it actually belonged there.

“Melinda it’s okay…” Phil affirmed, “I want this too.”

Melinda looked down at their linked hands. They fit perfectly together, as if they were pieces of a puzzle. As if they were made to link together. She looked up at Phil and smiled.

“So does this make us a thing?” Melinda inquired.

Phil chuckled as his finger brushed the top of her hand. 

“We haven’t been on a date yet,” He quipped, “but….if you want to stop somewhere and it seems like we can make it a thing we can do that….Mace isn’t expecting us until tomorrow.”

Melinda squeezed his hand and looked out into the night. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

Phil brought her hand to his lips and pushed the button from automobile mode to air mode. Soon Lola was in the air and flying amongst the stars. It was a rush, the wind through her hair, the feel of g-force moving through her body and rushing and endless view of sky and stars.

But the biggest rush of all, after being so close to losing her life, was the feel of the man she loved’s hand in her own and the thrill of knowing the life together they long ran from was finally being built between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
